Reunited with sorrow
by BlueStar19
Summary: After the Great War ended, the Autobots and Decepticons are united together. Optimus Prime and the others are reunited with their loved ones. Optimus Prime also discovers that his daughter and spark-mate are alive after an attack.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to Hasbro and any other that I don't know of.

Author note: This is a mixure of G1 and Transformers Prime

The Great War of Cybertron has finally ended with the death of a hero; Optimus Prime. A spell that was put on Megatron was broken. Three months later, Optimus Prime was brought back to life because Primus showed mercy on the Prime. Everybody celebrates his return.

During the final battle, a prized friend was lost. Rodimus didn't like the fact that Ultra Magnus had died at the hands of Starscream. Optimus had decided that this war had to end. He allowed Megatron to kill him to end the pointless war.

The spell broke and Megatron realized what he just did to his only family he had. The two sides had united for the fact that the war was over. Megatron mourned over his loss until Optimus came back. Optimus was still damaged after the off-world battle for Energon. Megatron took Optimus to his ship to heal until they got back to Cybertron.

Wheeljack made a coffin to put Ultra Magnus' body in. Rodimus looked at the body of his friend as it lay in the coffin. He felt anger and sorrow in his spark as he wanted revenge, but he knows that isn't the Autobot way.

"Rodimus, you lack to come back and join the others," said Wheelie.

"I know, I was just seeing Ultra Magnus," said Rodimus. "I wish that Optimus was here. He'll know what to do now that Magnus is gone."

Wheelie walked over to Rodimus and gave him a hug. Rodimus looked down at Wheelie and smiled. They joined the others in the meeting chamber.

"Glad that you can join us Rodimus," said Wheeljack.

"Wheelie convinced me to come and join you guys," said Rodimus in sorrow.

"You're still angry about Ultra Magnus right?" asked Wheeljack. "We all feel your pain about losing a most trusted friend."

"I miss him and Optimus," said Rodimus.

"We all do," said Jetfire. "And since Optimus isn't here and Ultra Magnus is dead, we voted that you should lead us until Optimus comes back."

Rodimus nodded at Jetfire with sorrow in his eyes.

"If you're thinking about revenge, that isn't the way to go at this time," said Wheeljack as Jetfire left the two.

"I know, but Optimus would have felt the same way if he knew that Magnus was dead," said Rodimus.

Optimus woke up to the sound of medical supplies and Knock Out humming to himself. He looked to find Knock Out checking a medical report. Megatron walked into the room to find that Optimus was awake.

"Megatron where am I?" Optimus asked in wonder.

"You are aboard my ship in the hands of my medic," said Megatron walking over to his side.

Optimus tried to sit up, only to be laid back down by Megatron's mighty hand.

"Lord Megatron, there seems to be something wrong with his spark," said Knock Out.

"What's the problem?" Megatron asked.

"It seems to be sensing that a certain someone is alive," said Knock Out.

Back on Cybertron in an underground cavern, a femme was in the medical bay. The medic looked at the medical report.

"What is it?" asked the femme.

"Your spark readings don't make any sense," answered the medic.

"Let me see them," said the femme. The medic showed her and the femme's eyes grew. "He lives."

Optimus was examining the medical report. He was amazed at the report. He knew someone was alive.

"Knock Out, explain the meaning of this," Megatron demanded.

"It would seem that Optimus has a spark-mate and she is alive," said Knock Out.

"Megatron, I can explain," said Optimus.

"Then please do so," said Megatron.

"It was a long time ago before the war. I fell in love with a femme called Elita-One. Elita was the leader of a group of femmes in the school we went to. We both fell in love and spark-bonded," Optimus began. "We both wanted a sparkling, so we interfaced hoping to have a sparkling. When Elita-One was sparked, that's when the war began. Everyone who didn't wish to fight went to a hidden hospital. The sparkling was about to arrive. My daughter was born when I left for battle."

"I never got to see Elita or my daughter alive. The hospital was under attack. I raced back as quickly as I could. Everyone was evacuated in time, but most were injured. Elita and our sparkling didn't make it. I found Elita on the ground with Chromia. She held our sparkling while kneeling next to Elita-One," Optimus continued. "Just as I got there, next to Elita-One, she died. Chromia handed me my daughter and said that it was too late to save them. My daughter died in my hands that day. I cried for hours and started to kill every Decepticon in my way. I was in battle with Starscream and his brothers. I was mortally wounded and collapsed in battle. The Autobots came for me and brought me back to the base. I then realized that revenge isn't the path."

"I can't believe that my Decepticons killed a sparkling; my niece is dead," said Megatron.

"I am sure that she would have loved you as an uncle," said Optimus.

"What is her name?" Megatron asked.

"Her name is Frost," said Optimus. Knock Out coughed loudly.

"Lord Megatron, Soundwave just informed me that the Autobots will be returning back to Cybertron," said Knock Out. "Shall we do the same?"

"Yes, let us follow the _Ark_ back to Cybertron," said Megatron. He turned back to Optimus. "Just you wait a little longer brother. By the time we get back to Cybertron, you will be fully recovered."

"Indeed, and will you like me to show you where Frost and Elita-One are buried?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, I would like to," said Megatron.

The femme walked out of the medical bay and back to her home. There were femmes walking up and down the streets. She reached her house and went inside. Her daughter came running to give her a hug. The young femme was light crystal blue with red around her wrists, ankles, and audio receptors. She also had azure blue optics with swirls of red around the edges.

"Hey there Frost, I have some good news," said Elita-One.

"Really?" Frost asked.

"Yes, I just learned that your father is alive," said Elita-One.

"Dad's alive," said Frost in disbelief. "I was always told that he died during the war years after I was born. That his brother killed him in cold blood before realizing what he had done to the only family he had left."

"We are not sure if all of that is true Frost. Your father is alive, I can feel it with the special bond I told you about," said Elita-One.

"Lord Megatron, in a few cycles we will be on Cybertron," said Skywarp.

Optimus and Megatron heard Skywarp and get ready to land. The _Nemesis _landed next to the _Ark_ and they went into the base after unloading the Energon that was collected. Optimus and Megatron went to Elita-One and Frost's grave, and then returned. The Autobots took the coffin and prepared for a burial ceremony for Ultra Magnus.

Optimus had sadness in his optics when he found out that his friend had perished. Weeks later after the burial, Soundwave detected many life signals in a hidden city used during the war.

"Excellent Soundwave," said Megatron. He went to inform Optimus. "Brother, it seems that there are civilians in a city used during the war."

"I will have Prowl go check it out," said Optimus.

"And I shall accompany him," said Megatron.

"Be careful," said Optimus.

"Always am brother," said Megatron.

Prowl and Megatron headed toward the underground city. They were almost there before Megatron stopped. This worried Prowl deeply.

"Why did we stop?" asked Prowl.

"There's someone watching us," said Megatron taking his blade out. Just as he did, a femme warrior with a sword came out. Megatron and the femme had blade against blade. Megatron realized who she was.

"Matalic, is that you?" Megatron asked the dark purple and silver femme.

"Megatron, you're alive? But how, I saw you perish before my eyes," said Matalic.

"I didn't perish, I stayed alive knowing that you were alive," said Megatron. "After that bomb went off, I found you and took you to my medics. They tried everything to save you. Your last request was for me to hold you one last time. You perished in my arms. I mourned over your death for weeks. How did you come back?"

"Primus and the other primes brought me back knowing that I was to continue with life," said Matalic putting her sword away.

Megatron did the same and walked toward her. They hugged and looked into each other's optics. Matalic kissed Megatron and held him close. Prowl coughed loudly making the two face him.

"Matalic, how many more femmes are alive?" asked Prowl.

"Many more, we've been in hiding until the war ended," said Matalic.

"Well my love, since the war has ended, shall we gather the rest and bring them to live with us?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, I shall go and get everyone ready to move back to the surface. It will take us some time," said Matalic.

"Take all the time you need my love," said Megatron.

Matalic ran to Elita-One's domain and knocked on the door. Elita-One answered the door.

"Hello my friend," said Elita-One.

"Elita, get everyone ready to move to the surface. Megatron and Prowl are waiting for us," said Matalic.

Optimus was beginning to worry. Megatron and Prowl hasn't returned yet. They've been gone for a week now. He went over to Ratchet.

"Ratchet, come with me to go find Megatron and Prowl," said Optimus.

Ratchet just nodded and headed out with Optimus. Ratchet yelled in surprise as he fell through the ground after about 16 miles. Optimus stopped to help Ratchet. He jumped in after him.

Ratchet was rubbing his head. Optimus came to his side. The medic had a small cut on the back on his head.

"Ratchet, you're injured," said Optimus.

"Aw, it's nothing I can't handle," said Ratchet. "Where are we?"

"I do not know," said Optimus. He turned on his flashlight and gasped. "By the Allspark."

There were the bodies of the original primes. Ratchet and Optimus were shocked at what they had discovered.

"I believe that we found the tomb of the primes," said Ratchet in wonder.

"Prima, leader of the primes. Vector Prime, master of time and space. Alpha Trion, keeper of history of past, present, and future. Solus Prime, first femme Cybertronian and creator of weapons. Micronus Prime, first minicon. Alchemist Prime, partner of Alpha Trion," Optimus began.

"Nexus Prime, the first combiner with a body that splits into 8 bodies. Onyx Prime, the first beastformer. Amalgamous Prime, first shifter. Quintus Prime, gives life and is the creator of the quintessions. Liege Maximo was the downfall of the primes. Megatronus was renamed the Fallen after murdering his brothers. Logos Prime has no information," Ratchet finished.

Ratchet and Optimus continued to look at the primes. A pair of blue eyes hid in the shadows watching the two. She jumped down from her hiding place and stalked up behind Ratchet.

Ratchet's eyes grew as he felt pain in his midsection and chest. The femme had struck him from behind. The sword was pulled out and Ratchet began to fall to his knees. Optimus caught Ratchet before he completely fell.

"Ratchet!" Optimus shouted as he stared at his friend. "Who are you?"

"I'm Moonracer, third in command of Elita-One's force. What are you doing here?" asked Moonracer.

"We were searching for my brother Megatron and my law enforcer Prowl. The ground collapsed underneath my friend and I followed," Optimus explained.

"Moonracer, where are you? We're packing up and moving to the surface with Megatron, Prowl, and the other Autobots and Decepticons," said Chromia over the comlink.

"Got it Chromia," Moonracer said. "Let's go, I know where your people are. Maybe Kit will help your friend there."

Optimus nodded and followed Moonracer with Ratchet in his arms. They went toward a city. Moonracer led Optimus to a nearby medical bay.

"Hey Kit, you here?" Moonracer asked. A red and white medic came out of a room.

"Ya I'm here," said Kit. "What you need?"

"I stabbed someone thinking they wanted the weapons of the original primes," said Moonracer.

"Bring him here," said Kit.

Optimus brought Ratchet toward the femme. She gasped as she saw who it was. They brought Ratchet to an emergency room. She began her work on Ratchet once Optimus set him down.

"Moonracer, you and Optimus Prime go help the others move. I can take things from here," said Kit.

"Will you be joining us soon?" asked Optimus.

"Yes, once I have stabilized your friend so that we can transport him to your medical bay," said Kit. "If you want you can take my items to the surface."

Moonracer got Kit's items and left with Optimus. Optimus instructed to put their belongings into his trailer. Many of the femmes did. When they were ready, Optimus contacted base.

"Ironhide, bridge us in front of the base," Optimus instructed. "and prepare everyone for the return of many friends."

A groundbridge opened and all of the femmes went through. Everyone at the base waited outside for their friends. Chromia appeared first. Ironhide gasped and ran over to her and gave her a loving kiss.

"Hello to you too," said Chromia as Ironhide lifted her into the air.

Everyone was reunited with their femmes. The Autobots and Decepticons unloaded Optimus' trailer. Elita-One and Frost came through last, followed by Kit who had Ratchet in her alt mode.

Elita-One looked for Optimus. She spotted him near his trailer. Elita-One ran over to her spark-mate. Optimus saw Elita-One running toward him. They both hugged and kissed.

Frost found her mother with her father. Optimus saw the young femme coming toward him.

"Optimus meet our daughter Frost," said Elita-One. Optimus hugged his daughter close.

"I missed you daddy," whispered Frost with tears in her eyes.

"How are you both alive? I saw both of you die right in front of me," said Optimus.

"We did, but Primus showed us mercy and brought us back weeks after we died," said Elita-One. "When we came online, I felt pain in my spark during the middle of the war. I had to tell our daughter that you had perished when one of my soldiers came back and told me that you died. She explained that you fell in battle fighting Megatron."

"I didn't perish, I lived until the day I perished to end the war," said Optimus. "That was 13 months ago."

"Optimus, we're ready to move to Iacon," said Ironhide with his arm over Chromia's shoulder.

"Alright," said Optimus. "Have Soundwave open a groundbridge and move everything to the center. Once we have everything, we can choose our homes and live there."

Hours later everyone was living in the rebuilt city of Iacon. Optimus, Elita-One, and Frost lived close to Megatron and Matalic. Ironhide and Chromia lived near Optimus and his family.

Megatron and Matalic were on their berth together. There was very little light in the room. Matalic decided that it was time.

"Megatron, I feel like it's time," said Matalic.

"Time for what?" Megatron asked.

"You know, what we planned when we first met but never got to because of my parents," said Matalic.

"Oh that," said Megatron. "Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Matalic.

Megatron nodded and opened his chest to reveal his spark. Matalic did the same. Megatron brought his femme closer to his open chest. The two sparks joined together.

Matalic kissed Megatron with such love that Megatron held her closer. They broke the kiss and closed their chests. They had finally spark-bonded. Their love for each other was true.

Megatron held Matalic close and kissed her neck. She groaned and kissed Megatron back. Megatron laid Matalic on the berth to interface with her.

Kit was in the hospital working on Ratchet. The mech's spark beat was dangerously low. She worked as fast as she could.

"Don't you dare die on me Ratchet. If you leave me, I will never forgive you," Fix threatened to her mech. She fixed him and sighed in relief. Minutes later Ratchet woke up. He looked into Fix's eyes.

"Fix, you're alive," Ratchet whispered.

"And so are you," she said with joy. She bent down and kissed him. He kissed her back. "Come on, let's get settled in our new home and maybe have a little fun after being separated for years."

Ratchet smiled at the idea of interfacing again and having his own family. He knew that other mechs were thinking the same way.

_That would mean that we would be busy with so many femmes with unborn sparklings_ Ratchet thought.

The two medics left holding hands. It took a short time to get home and get things organized. They both laid on the berth to recharge after one round of interfacing.

Chromia was recharging in Ironhide's arms. He had overloaded her during the interfacing she wanted. Ironhide laid awake thinking about becoming a father. He has always wanted a sparkling to call his own.

He and Chromia fell in love when she was told to work at the nursery. Ironhide helped Chromia all the way. They spark-bonded but never had the chance to have their own sparkling due to the war.

They had been separated for hundreds of years. Now the two were back together again. Ironhide was sure that he would finally get his sparkling.

Elita-One and Optimus laid on their berth. Frost came in to be with her parents. Optimus sat up and hugged his daughter.

"Dad, how did you die?" Frost asked. Optimus sighed and began his story.

"It was years after your death. There was no sign of femmes anywhere on the planet. Megatron and I had decided that this war is to end," Optimus began to play a hologram of the battle. "I had willing allowed Megatron to kill me. I was tired of the killing and the war. Megatron broke the spell that the Fallen had put on him when he killed me. The Decepticons were no more. I was buried in the middle of Iacon. Three months after I died, Primus brought me back. He knew that the others needed me with them."

"I didn't realize that you had died just to end the war," said Elita-One.

"Elita please understand that this war had to end. We have suffered too many losses," Optimus explained.

"I understand Opt-," Elita-One paused.

"Elita!" Optimus shouted as Elita-One fainted and fell to the floor. Optimus picked her up and ran to Ratchet with Frost following close by.

"Ratchet, we have an emergency," Optimus said through his comlink.

"Alright, meet me at the hospital," Ratchet replied.

Optimus and Frost hurried to the hospital. Ratchet was waiting for them. Ratchet took Elita-One and told the two of them to wait in the waiting room. Ratchet left to the surgical room.

Hours passed and Ratchet came into the waiting room. Optimus noticed the look on Ratchet's face.

"Ratchet, what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus, I lost her," Ratchet said. "I'm sorry."

Optimus looked at Ratchet with sadness in his spark. He ran to Elita-One and held her close. Frost had tears in her eyes. The two of them walked home.

Frost cried into her father's chest when they got home. Megatron went to Optimus' domain and heard crying. He knocked softly and the door opened. Megatron walked in.

"Brother, is everything alright?" Megatron asked.

"No, it isn't," said Optimus. "I lost Elita-One a cycle ago."

"Dad, who's there?" Frost asked.

"Megatron, I want you to meet my daughter Frost," Optimus said to Megatron.

"At long last, I get to meet my niece," said Megatron.

"You, you're the one who killed my father!" Frost shouted. She went up and slapped Megatron across the face. "I don't care if you are my uncle, you still killed my father."

Megatron chuckled and wiped the Energon from his mouth.

"She does have your fighting spirit, doesn't she brother?" Megatron asked.

"Yes she does, but she will forgive you at one point if she's like her mother," said Optimus. "Frost you must understand that I allowed him to kill me to break the spell on him."

"It's true young one. I never wanted to harm Optimus. The Fallen came to my chambers when I first arrived at the pits in Kaon," Megatron began his story. "He cast a spell on me to make me evil and feel hatred. He then named me Megatronus until I went to the High Counsel demanding to be named the next prime."

"I was called Orion Pax at the time. I would watch Megatron every chance I got. I knew that was the brother that was separated from me and our parents," Optimus said. "I went with Megatron to the High Counsel. That's when I saw the spell and told the Counsel that Megatron was wrong. They made me the next prime when the Decepticons attacked Crystal City. Before the war began, I met Elita-One and spark-bonded with her. During the war, you were born minutes after I left to go into battle."

"The attack was to keep me from the hospital. I raced back to find that everyone had evacuated the building in time. Elita-One was injured trying to protect you. A piece of metal was in your spark and there was no way to save the both of you," Optimus continued. "Chromia held you until I got there. Elita was already dead, but you died in my hands minutes after Chromia handed you to me."

"He went on a rampage for years after he lost you and Elita-One," said Jetfire. "He's been like that till he died in battle and the war ended. Sorry for walking in but I had to make sure everything was ok after Elita-One died."

"That's fine Jetfire," said Optimus. Megatron got a message from Matalic.

"I must go Optimus. My new spark-mate wants me," said Megatron. He left Optimus, Frost, and Jetfire.

"Who knew that Megatron would have a spark-mate," Jetfire pointed out.

"What did you expect Jetfire. He has loved Matalic for eons and had always wanted a family," said Optimus. "What did you need Jetfire?"

"There's a giant planet coming toward Cybertron," said Jetfire.

When Optimus heard the news, he fainted. Jetfire and Frost were worried. Optimus was having a vision from the Matrix. He woke up to see Jetfire and Frost with worried looks.

"Dad, are you alright?" Frost questioned.

"Yes sweetspark, I'm fine," said Optimus. "We need to get everyone ready. Unicron is coming."

"Are you positive sir?" asked Jetfire.

"Yes, I am sure," said Optimus. "We need to protect the temple of primes. That's where Primus' spark is hidden."

Jetfire did as commanded. Everyone went to the temple of primes weeks later. Unicron came into sight. The chaos bringer transformed and looked at the cybertronians guarding the temple of primes.

As he came closer to the temple, they began to fire. Unicron's defense system's came online and fired back. Chunks of the ground flew but missed the temple. The battle went on for hours.

A chunk hit Frost in the midsection. She flew through the air and landed on the steps of the temple. Optimus ran over to his daughter. He picked her up.

"Sweetspark, please respond! Please stay with me. I can't have you leave me again," said Optimus.

She groaned and Optimus laid her back down. Ratchet took care of Frost. Optimus looked at Unicron.

"This has to stop," said Optimus. "Jetfire, I need you to take me to Unicron now."

"Yes sir," said Jetfire. He transformed and Optimus boarded him. Jetfire flew as close as he could to Unicron. "This is as far as I can go sir."

"Thank you my friend," said Optimus as he jumped out.

Unicron sensed the Matrix nearby. He looked down and spotted the Prime. Unicron plucked Optimus off of the ground and threw him in his mouth to be eaten.

Optimus was inside of Unicron. He made his way to his chest. Optimus opened his chest to take out grenades and bombs. He placed them around Unicron's chest and retreated.

They went off with a devastating chain reaction. Unicron exploded into pieces and Optimus fell. He was burning up in the atmosphere. Megatron transformed to save him. Megatron transformed back and caught Optimus. The two brothers both fell. Megatron landed on his feet and held an injured Optimus. Frost ran over to her father. Megatron put Optimus on the ground. Frost laid her hand on his chest. The leader's spark beat was faint.

"Please dad, don't leave me. I need you, Megatron needs you," Frost pleaded. "Please daddy, I love you."

Ratchet rushed over to Optimus. He scanned the leader. The results were shocking.

"He has suffered from a slightly major spark attack due to the activity and wounds," said Ratchet. They rushed him to the hospital.

Optimus woke up to the sound of a spark monitor. He looked to his right to find Frost and Megatron asleep. Frost woke up and looked at her father. She hugged him.

"I missed you dad," Frost whispered.

"I missed you too sweetspark," whispered Optimus.

They were back together. Optimus and Frost were back together with Megatron and his spark-mate.

Ratchet came in and Megatron woke up. Ratchet spoke to Megatron. The leader looked excited. The two left the room.

Megatron went to Matalic and sat next to her. In her arms was a small femme wrapped in cloth. Megatron held his daughter.

"I want you to name her," said Matalic.

"I shall name her Dark Star," said Megatron with a smile.


End file.
